


make me a Higher Love

by catybug007



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Geralt Whump, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Higher Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion, Higher Vampires (The Witcher), Jaskier Whump, M/M, Near Death Experience, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Regis is a good boy with soft feelings, Vampire Turning, Willing Victim Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, geraskier+regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catybug007/pseuds/catybug007
Summary: In which Jaskier (almost) dies and Regis saves the day.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	make me a Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

> An amalgamation of my creation. Roughly set after the events of the last book, somewhere after TW1/2, way after anything in the Netflix show. Truly, this is madness. Crack. I hope you enjoy!

Jaskier

“Geralt, I-” he gurgled blood, felt starting to choke off his airway.He fell to knees and into the arms of his friend, his lover.

“Nononono, Jask, stay with me _please._ I’m begging you, _please_ , no don’t leave, not now, not when we just found each other again,” he barely felt Geralt brushing hair from his forehead.He couldn’t feel the pressure Geralt was putting on his wound anymore.He didn’t register the crack in his voice or see the tears cascading down Geralt’s face.

“Jask, _please, I love-_ ”

Geralt

“-you.I love you, you bastard. _Please_ , no, Jask,” Geralt buried his face in Jaskier’s hair.He’d never begged for anything in his life.Never asked anyone listening as fervently as he did now for this to not be real.It couldn’t be.

Of course, no one responded.

Geralt wracked his brain, trying to come up something, _anything_ he could do.He buried his head into his love’s chest, turning away so he wouldn’t have to watch the color drain from his face.Jaskier’s fingers glittered in the sunlight with all his many rings. 

_Wait. Hold on Jaskier, please, hold on just a little longer. holdonholdonholdon_

He grabbed Jaskier’s hand and pulled a simple ring off one of his fingers.Unadorned gold band but for the small diamond set in its center.

“REGIS!” he felt something tear in his throat as he screamed, calling desperately for the aid of their old friend, grasping the ring so tightly he thought it might actually bruise his hand.

With the blink of an eye, almost too fast for even Geralt notice, there he appeared.Tall, thin, everything immaculately in place.Regis immediately knelt down on Jaskier’s other side and put two fingers on his neck.

“He’s almost gone, Geralt.He probably can’t even hear us now.”

“There’s something you can do.”

Regis sat back on his heels, looking aghast at his friend, “Geralt I haven’t drank blood, let alone Turned someone in hundreds of years.You know that.I shouldn’t start again now, even for him.”His eyes darted to Jaskier’s pale face, blood already starting to dry on his mouth, and back to Geralt.“I’m sorry, dear friend, you need to say goodbye.”

Geralt grit his teeth, “No,” he bit out.“You’re going to save him, Regis.I’ll owe you anything you could ever possibly want if you do this for me.For him,” he stroked a bloody hand down Jaskier’s cheek.

“ _please_ ”

Regis closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.He knew where this was going the second he found himself here.He gently took Geralt’s hand in his own and forced the Witcher to turn and look at him once more.“You must do everything I say, Geralt.To the letter and without question.Do you understand, dear friend?”

Geralt didn’t hesitate for a second, “Yes.”

“Good.You’re going to have to hold him down.It’s…not a pleasant experience.”

Geralt quickly straddled Jaskier, pinning his arms to his sides and squeezing his thighs between his knees.Regis smiled softly to himself.Clearly, these two had done some soul-searching together since the last time he saw them.

“Do I need to be worried about you too?”he asked Regis, challenging him silently with a _look_.He wasn’t even sure he could take Regis down, but if it was between him and his beloved…well, it wasn’t much of a choice.

Were Regis a younger man he would have rolled his eyes, “Let’s not add insult to injury, pup.”

Geralt nodded and lowered his head.Of course Regis wouldn’t do anything to hurt Jaskier.They were just as much friends as he was.More-so if some of his bard’s tales were to be believed.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured knowing his soft words would be heard.

Regis

Regis inclined his head in acknowledgment and looked down once again at Julian.He remembers how wary the bard used to be around him until Regis informed him he wouldn’t devour him without invitation.The long nights spent with him under the stars as their party journeyed with Geralt to find his daughter.The day he told Regis his proper name and title and Regis promised himself to never use his stage name again.Julian fit far better for the beautiful young man than a name for a weed.

He remembers waking in an empty, deserted keep entirely in ruins.Laying in his own ash as he slowly came back to himself.When would people learn truly killing Higher Vampires was not so easy a task?

An untold number of days regaining strength without any kind of food to aid him.Until.A young bard rode into the keep, dressed in finery, looking every bit the noble he truly was.Julian.The blood offered and refused.

Taking some of his ashes before they left.

Recovering in Lettenhove.

Days and nights spent in Julian’s company and care.

The ring presented to Julian before he left to check on his home with a diamond made of his own ashes set in the center.

 _Whenever you call, I shall come_.

The last kiss.

Regis closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before descending on Julian’s neck.He took a few cursory sips before pulling away and lapping up what blood leaked out.He pretended not to notice the wave of lust coming off the Witcher behind him.

He tore open his own wrist with his teeth and forced it between Jaskier’s lips.

Geralt

Geralt waited impatiently for Jaskier to respond to the blood of his Maker.The growing heat he felt watching Regis’ tongue work on Jaskier’s neck quelled slightly in the face of the knowledge that this was it.If this didn’t work- no, no it _had_ to work.He couldn’t face the alternative.Now now.

After a few heart-stopping moments, he saw that beautiful throat swallow as teeth latched onto Regis’ torn wrist and he readily sucked down his Maker’s blood.Regis pet Jaskier’s hair and gently drew his wrist back as the bard thunked his head to the ground and groaned.

“It’s starting, Geralt.Where are your potions?When he wakes next he’s going to need to feed,” he looked intently at Geralt, urging him to understand, and quickly.He was only a little surprised when Geralt’s pupils blew out.

Geralt felt the heat return rather quickly.

“There’s a chest in the saddlebags,” he indicated where they were with a jerk of his head and braced an arm against Jaskier’s chest as he started to thrash.He practically laid on top of his bard as the convulsions became more violent.

He felt Regis take his hand once again and lead it to the open chest beside him now.It didn’t take long for him to wrap his fingers around a vial of Swallow.Jaskier’s body under him stilled.

“Now, Geralt, quickly.” He uncorked the bottle with his teeth and downed its contents faster than he ever had before.

Jaskier’s eyes snapped open and before he could do anything, Geralt was on his back looking up into feral red eyes. _Yes_.Sharp teeth burrowed past his skin into the thick blood waiting in his neck.He vaguely wondered how Jaskier would getting anything out of this as all his blood rushed down to his cock.

He glanced down and bit his lip at the sight of Jaskier’s euphoric face — eyes closed, browline smoothed out, cheeks flushed with blood not his own — and valiantly tried willing his erection away.He felt hands start unlacing his breeches.

He saw Regis knelt beside him, taking his already leaking cock in hand and slowly pumping as Geralt started losing himself in all the sensations.

Geralt wimpered.

“Hush, darling.I’ll make this easier for you.And better for him.”Geralt nodded as much as he could with a feral bard dug into his neck.Strong, lute-callused fingers gripped his chin to stop his head moving.Geralt captured the tip of one in his mouth and sucked hard.One finger was quickly followed by another and Geralt moaned, closing his eyes in utter bliss as he worked those digits like a cock.

Time passed, Geralt didn’t know how much, with just Regis’ hand on him and Jaskier’s fingers dragging across his tongue, his mouth at Geralt’s throat as the Swallow he drank kept him alive.He started to feel lightheaded as Regis picked up his pace, twisting his hand around the head of Geralt’s cock in a way that made him see stars.Geralt felt Regis sink down with his mouth and every muscle in his body tensed and then relaxed as a tidal wave of pleasure washed through him.He heard Jaskier moan below him as he came.He was almost ready for another round at that alone.

As it was, Geralt passed out.

Jaskier

Jaskier slowly came back to himself as Geralt relaxed under him.His tongue still sang with the taste of Geralt’s orgasm.He pulled back, wincing as his teeth tore the flesh beneath them open slightly.He’d have to get better at that.

“Why am I not out of my mind with bloodlust then?”

“You were for a second there.Feeding on someone you loved in your life Before helps the Turning take.Even better if they love you in return. Why that is, I don’t know.A fact lost to time.”Regis shuffled around to face Julian, gently wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth before licking it off his thumb.

Jaskier smiled at Regis, “Lovely to see you again, my dear.”

“Likewise, though I would it was under different circumstances.”Regis smiled softly, eyes downcast. 

Jaskier knuckled under his chin and sought his eyes out, “Don’t beat yourself up for this, Regis.I wasn’t ready to part from him either.”He looked down at his Witcher beneath him and brushed some loose hair off his face.

“Nor from you, for that matter.”Jaskier looked up again, taking Regis’ hand in his, “Will you stay?”

Regis gently rubbed his thumb over Julian’s knuckles and shook his head, “I think it best if I leave for now.I’m sure you’ll find that young vampires, even young High Vampires, are incredibly possessive.Territorial.Give it a few days and you won’t tolerate me anyone being near him.”

Jaskier smiled brightly, “You said it yourself — that’s days from now.I want you here.please.”

Regis leaned forward, fully entering Julian’s space, stopping only with the barest hint of space between them, asking permission.He was met swiftly in a sweet kiss.Past lovers reunited for a moment, yes, but potential for more, for _longer_ , there as well.He pulled back, resting his forehead against Julian’s, “For now.”

“Do I get dinner with this show?” A sleep-addled voice sounded below them.

Jaskier placed one more soft kiss on Regis’ lips before fully turning the full force of his smile down at the man beneath him.

“Geralt! My darling man, you’re awake!” He seized Geralt’s face and kissed him soundly.Old and new partners meeting again and for the first time.Slow, sweet sadness.An apology.

Geralt covered Jaskier’s hands with his own, enjoying the comforting, familiar weight of them despite the cold seeping into his skin where they touched.He pulled back, pressing small, chaste kisses against the corners of Jaskier’s mouth, landing one more solid smack to his cheek before pulling his love down into his arms.

“I’m sorry.It wasn’t my decision.I was selfish.I’m so very sorry, my love,” he whispered softly into the spot behind Jaskier’s ear before pressing his lips gently to it and hugging him closer into his chest.

“Oh, my dear, I didn’t want to go,” he broke Geralt’s embrace, grabbing onto his hands as he fully sat up once again, still straddling Geralt’s hips.“Correct me if I’m wrong, but this whole Turning business won’t work if one doesn’t possess a certain _joie de vive,_ ” he said waving their joined hands around emphatically. 

Geralt let out a choked laugh even as tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

“That does seem to be correct, Julian.” Regis brushed hair back into place.Jaskier hummed happily at the gesture.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried, love.And, you’ve tried.”Jaskier smiled wryly back down at Geralt, leaning back down and letting go of his hands to wipe away the tears gently with his thumbs and framing his face once more.He captured his lips again before pulling slightly back to look in his eyes, “No more of this self-flagellation.I won’t have it.”

Geralt

Geralt looked into cornflower blue eyes, bleeding out a new ring of red around the edge the iris.The earthy smell of decaying leaves mixed into his base scent of honeysuckle wine.He felt the heavy, familiar weight of his love above him, holding his face once more.The cold he barely felt everywhere they touched.

_Home._

He surged forward to meet Jaskier’s lips once again.An apology giving way to familiarity, strength.A passionate, ardent love filling the space between them before-

Geralt’s stomach rumbled.

Jaskier laughed into the kiss and swiftly pulled Geralt with him up to stand.“Let’s head back to town.Hit up that nice tavern again.You need to eat and _we_ ,” he grabbed both Geralt and Regis’ hands, “need to celebrate.”

They gathered their scattered supplies, attaching the saddlebags back onto Roach and made their way back to the town Geralt and Jaskier had recently left.

Geralt laughed at Jaskier’s antics as Regis started showing him the ropes of flying as they made their way.The occasional peck on the cheek from either man as they flew past him back and forth earned them a small, bashful smile.

He watched Jaskier knock Regis into a tree, cackling as he flew away again, only to be stopped midflight and flung so high into air, he was _just_ on the edge of Geralt’s vision.Jask laughed joyously on his way down, swooping to land lightly behind Geralt on Roach. 

He wrapped his arms around Geralt’s stomach, quietly saying, “I love you, dear heart.”

Geralt squeezed Jask’s joined hands with his own, “I love you, you bastard.”He smirked and turned to look at the incredulous face of his love.

“Bastard? Bastard! Regis kindly tell this man how much I am NOT in fact a bastard. I-” Geralt happily tuned him out as he hopped back down and walked once more with Regis, emphatically waving his arms about and threatening to pull his lute out.

Geralt smiled as they continued back to town, ready to take on the world again with his lovers by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, what'd ya think? I did warn you this was crack. Absolute crack maniac I am. I hope you enjoyed. If you want more from this world, lmk? I may have some half-written smut laying around here somewhere...
> 
> Twitter: @catybug007  
> Tumblr: @sad-silk-trader
> 
> ty for putting up w my nonsense 🥺💖


End file.
